


Revenge

by DiegoonNio



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Eggs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delic has been having his way with Izaya for too long. Now it's time for the information broker to regain control of the situation and put the playboy in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of odd request with no series attached to them. So I just added them to an rp my friend and I do with Delic and Izaya. In it Izaya is pretty antisex but Delic changes that. This is a result of combining the ideas.

“Well haven't you become quite dominant,” Delic smirked as he looked up at Izaya. The informant was currently straddling his waist and reaching forward to handcuff the blond to the bed. “I remember when we first did it. You were so fidgety and tense... Like a scared bunny.”  


“Shut-up,” Izaya frowned as he clicked the handcuffs shut. A small smile crossed his lips as he stared down at the man. “I could just leave you here the night instead of having fun.”   
  
Now it was Delic's turn to frown. Bucking his hips lightly, the smaller stayed on his waist with ease. “Hey now. I may have left you a few times but that was only for a few minutes. And you always had something keeping you busy.”  
  
“So if something is keeping you busy then it's fine?” Izaya questioned back, a faint blush crossing his cheek as he remembered the times Delic meant. Most the times it had been a vibrator of some sort either on his dick or inside him but no mater what it was, it drove him crazy. A dangerous smile crossed his lips as he continued, “I can do that.”

 

“Wait you can?” Delic asked as he paled slightly. Sure he had been training Izaya in the ways of fetishes but he wasn't sure he trusted the man to do bdsm outside of handcuffs and talking down to him. “That's okay. How about we just stick to the basics?”

  
Izaya let out a hum as he began to unbutton Delic's shirt. “The first time we did it you didn't start off basic. Oh no, you made sure I was writhing underneath you as you tortured me with toys.”

 

“Torture is such a strong word,” The blond chuckled as relax to the feeling of lips on his neck. There was a bit of teeth and sucking but it was obvious the man was still inexperience. Still it was a nice feeling and it was a turn on to know he was the only one Izaya had ever touched like this. “Besides, you make it sound like I used a huge arsenal. I used only two.”   
  
“You used the vibrated in enough places to be considered an arsenal,” The broker muttered before he trailed his tongue around a hardening nipple. His white teeth grazed the sensitive nub before sucking on it, earning a soft moan from the taller. After a few moments he moved to the other one and repeated the same actions while slender fingers began to play with the already used one. Once satisfied, he pulled himself up and playfully pinched the abused nubs. “And the cock ring was a pain. It's rude to stop someone's first real orgasm like that.”  
  
Delic hissed softly as his nipples were twisted before they were gently massaged by the tip's of Izaya's fingers. The contrast of pain and pleasure made his pants already feel tight and the other had already had noticed as well. Izaya smirked before grinding against the man's crotch causing him to moan. “But if I didn't drown you in pleasure, you might have not wanted it again,” Delic replied with a smirk. “And you liked the cock ring don't lie.”

 

“True, it definitely caught my attention,” Izaya agreed as he moved Delic's body. Red eyes met pink as he reached the white pants. With ease he undid the belt before he lowered his mouth to them. Not breaking eye contact, he used the skills the playboy had taught him and undid the button with his teeth before dragging the zipper down slowly. “Oh it twitched. You like that trick that much?”  
  
“Yeah, you look good doing it,” Delic breathed out as he continued to watch closely. “Are you going to continue? I'm looking forward to seeing how much you're mouth has improved.”  
  
A faint blush crossed the informant's cheeks but he kept his composure. “Not yet,” He answered a he reached into his pocket and pulled out a contraption of small leather straps. “I want to see if I truly like the cock ring. Not just the idea.”  
  
“That's... well aren't you experimental tonight,” Delic chuckled with a hint of nervousness. Sure he loved his kinks as well as Izaya, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the two together. To be at the man's mercy was a scary thought. “Any other surprises?”  
  
“Yes,” Izaya snickered as he pulled Delic's erection out of his pants. Carefully and with only a little difficulity, he placed the toy around the cock. First he tightened the strap at the base before tightening the one right below the head. “There. It looks good on you.”  
  
“Glad you enjoy it but don't you think you've had enough fun now?” The blond questioned slowly with a weak smile. His expression turned to one of pleasure as the smaller trailed his tongue where the leather met skin. “Fuck, Izaya...”  
  
“You want me to fuck you?” The broker smirked as he watched the other pale. Quickly he pulled down the white pants as he enjoyed the fearful expression. “How rude. I think I've learned enough after having you do it to me a lot. It's my turn to try. After all, I'll never get better without practice.”

 

Delic gave a sheepish smile at the logic. Izaya would never learn if her never practiced. “Okay... just remember what I've taught you,” He said slowly with a nod. It would be fun to switch it up here and there.  
  
“Of course I remember. Hard and rough so you can't stand the next day,” Izaya laughed as he watched Delic pale once more. Before the blond could respond though, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Relax. It was stretching and plenty of lube until you're ready, right?”

 

“That's better,” Delic sighed in relief as he watched the man pour lube on his fingers. Trying to relax, he let his legs be spread and soon felt a cold, slick, finger probe against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he kept calm as Izaya slowly inserted a finger into him. 

 

“Well this is weird,” The broker noted as he wiggled his finger around curiously. Being impatient, he quickly inserted a second finger and tried scissoring them. “It's easier than I thought. I expected a lot more resistance. Oh you tensed up.”  
  
“Just continue doing it slow and I won't tense up,” The blond requested as he tried to calm himself again. Somehow he managed to right as a third finger was inserted. “Okay now just slowly continue and- Ah!”  
  
Delic bucked his hips while gasping as Izaya manage to hit his prostate quickly. The broker looked at the panting blond in surprise. Digging his fingers in, he tried to hit the spot again but only ended up getting whimpers from the man. “God dammit... it's not that hard. You're just barely grazing it. 

 

“Shut-up. You're just smaller than average,” Izaya huffed in annoyance at the fact he couldn't do it right. Removing his fingers, he reached into the bag to pull out a strange looking object. As far as Delic could see it was a detailed dildo with viens going up it but that wasn't what was strange. At the end of it looked like a mouth. “Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes... but I was expecting you to just to do it,” The blond answered as he watched the man cover the toy with slick lube. As it came close to his entrance he took a deep breath before it penetrated him. A small whimper escaped him as he was stretched more than the fingers but it didn't hurt too bad. Pulling it out and pushing it back in a few times, it finally was able to go in all the way without hurting. “Okay you can start moving it.”  
  
“Move it? Why would I do that?” Izaya asked innocently as he moved back to the bag. With a devious smile he pulled a small bag out and set it between Delic's legs. “Oh... you think this is a dildo. You're wrong.”  
  
“W-what?” The playboy stammered in surprise as he tried to see what the informant was doing. Suddenly he felt the toy expand at his entrance before the feeling moved futher inside of him until it was deep in him. Izaya moved the toy out a little and suddenly he felt something cold and wet inside of him. “I-Izaya... what are you doing?”  
  
“Putting eggs in you,” The man smirked as he held up the egg shaped gel. Humming happily he insert another one before quickly adding more. “Don't worry. Your body temperature will make them melt and they're nontoxic.”

 

“That's not the- ngh... point...” Delic tried to argue but ended up twitching in pleasure as an egg brushed against his prostate. His ass clamped around the toy as he tried to get something to touch him again. That's when he noticed a strange warmth feeling him mingled in with the coldness of the new eggs entering him. As the eggs heated up, they began to melt which released the chemicals in them. This caused them to heat up to a pleasurable warmth as they released an aphrodisiac in him. “O-okay just release me now.”  
  
“Hmmm... no,” Came the simple reply as Izaya moved the toy so another egg would drop into the man. This time the egg pressed up right against Delic's prostate and he instantly cried out in pleasure. “After all you're enjoying this.”  
  
“Y-you drugged me,” Delic whimpered out as the eggs once again shifted inside him. His cock was leaking precum now as heat ran throughout him. “At least take off the cock ring...”

 

“It's not really a cock ring, more of a restraint,” Izaya teased as he removed the toy. A clear liquid flowed as well as a half melted egg. Laughing, he pushed it back inside causing the man to moan and writhe in pleasure. “Looks like they're not done yet. We wouldn't want them to slip out until they're finished. I guess we have to block them.”

 

The broker dipper his fingers in the hot goo before roughly stroking the man's cock. Delic moaned louded as he bucked his hips, trying to find release. When the fingers left him, he whimpered softly. “Let me cum... please,” He begged as he opened his eyes to see the other removing his pants. 

 

“So impatient,” Izaya chuckled as he striped. Positioning himself, he teased the slick hole before thrusting in swiftly. His groan of pleasure was drowned out as Delic cried out and clenched around him. The warmth between the tightening muscles and eggs were amazing. “God I see why you love to do this.”

 

“I-Izaya,” Delic moaned as he was once again fuller than he had ever been. He whimpered softly as Izaya pulled out but he the pressure was back quickly as he thrusted quickly back in. This time The broker hit his sweet spot dead on and his mouth opened in a silent scream. “Iza... Izaya...”  
  
“I see why you like getting me to beg,” Izaya panted out with a slightly smirk. He tried to do a steady pace like Delic could do but his inexperience wasn't help. It was rough and patchy but thanks to drugs from the eggs, it didn't matter. The blond's mind was numb as his whole body was sensitive. As for Izaya, the new feeling of warmth around his dick felt amazing. He could feel himself about to cum.  
  
“I think you're ready,” The broker gasped out as he undid the first strap of the cock restraint. He stroked the erection a couple more times causing the blond to curse incoherently. Finally he undid the last strap right as he thrusted deep inside. Delic cried out as his climaxed hard. His muscles tensed around Izaya causing his dick to throb and cum as well. 

 

Panting heavily, the smaller collapsed onto the taller as he rode out his climax. A few minutes later, he lifted himself up and pulled out. “Wow... look how full you are,” Izaya noted as he watched a little bit of liquid flow from Delic. Looking a bit further up, he noted the small bulge that was still there as well as his still hard erection. “Looks like I still need to take of you.”

 

Gently he pushed down on Delic's stomach and he groaned softly in response. Slowly a mixture of cum and melted gel followed from him as well as the small egg bases. “Eight, nine, ten. Looks like their all out,” Izaya noted before a hand ran through his hair. He moved into it before freezing. “Delic?”  
  
“Next time remember to buy better hand cuffs,” Delic smirked as he held his arm still connected to the now broken pair of handcuffs. “You're not getting a break until the drug wears off.”

 

 

 


End file.
